This invention relates to a dispenser for articles, and more particularly to a machine that stores containers, as lipsticks and the like, and dispenses them with pop-out action.
Apparatuses for advancing and dispensing containers and other articles are known as illustrated and disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. to Ramser 340,355, Repko 3,164,298, Zorner 3,204,816, Lisben et al 3,861,563, Strauss 4,018,360, and Collins et al 4,134,520 and 4,200,201.
Some of the prior art apparatuses simply employ a container which relies upon a gravity feed. Such apparatuses are frequently subject to article feed problems in which the articles tilt or bind against walls to become stuck before being dispensed thereby rendering them difficult to use and operate. Some apparatuses overcome these problems by using involved arrangements of movable trays, platforms, bales, conveyors and the like. Their large number of interacting moving parts make them relatively expensive and add volume to the apparatus. This results in a reduction in the volume of articles the machine may hold and dispense.
The present invention overcomes many of the drawbacks associated with earlier machines. In general, the present inventive dispenser comprises a plurality of laterally interlocking planar partitions. Each of the partitions has a frontward and rearward edge and an upper and lower edge. The last-mentioned edge is formed with an extension having a profile that depends downwardly therefrom. Each of the frontward and rearward edges is integrally formed with a wall member that is orthogonal to the plane of the partition thus to form a generally T-shaped structure therewith.
The lateral thickness of the wall members on the frontward and rearward edges in conjunction with the front-to-back distance between the same is dimensioned so that when the partitions are interlocked, the transverse cross-sectional area defined in the space between adjacent partitions is complementary in size to the article being stored and thus defines an article storing space. The frontward and rearward walls near the lower edge of the partitions are formed with complementary stepped angulated ramps to define display and dispensing or customer receiving positions.
A movable pusher tray is disposed in the article storing space and adapted to slide therein and relative thereto. A spring in the form of a coiled tape has one end attached to the tray. The other end of the tape remains coiled and is held in a pocket near the lower edge of the partition outboard of the storage space. The coiled spring urges the tray to apply a pushing pressure on the articles loaded into the space to hold the last-to-be-loaded article in the display position and in the dispensing or customer receiving position. The articles to be dispensed are loaded through the dispensing or customer receiving position to be held in the storage space in clip-like, vertical array. The tray pushes on the loaded stack of articles holding the last-to-be-loaded article in the display position, between the frontal stop and the rearward holding step.
To dispense an article, one merely pulls slightly on the forward distal end of the display article in the display position. This causes the rearward end of the article to pivot minutely on the holding step slightly lifting the array of stacked articles while the frontal end of the article moves out of engagement with the frontal stop. The action of the pushing tray causes it to pop out of the display position and pivots it free into the dispensing position for manual removal from the dispenser.
With the inventive dispenser, an array of any number of separated dispensing compartments can be easily made. No special tools are required to assemble the inventive apparatus, and when so assembled, the apparatus is easily loaded and reloaded with the articles to be dispensed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a display case and dispenser that is fabricated from a plurality of interlocking partitions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a display case and dispenser that can be made to store and dispense various types of articles, including lipstick containers in discrete, separated columns and which, when empty, can be reloaded quickly and easily.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a display case and dispenser for articles which dispenses the same without movable carriages and troughs, and so maximises the volume of the product being stored to the volume of the storage apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dispenser for lipstick containers which holds the articles to be dispensed in a spring loaded condition and wherein the articles are adapted to pop partially outward therefrom when moved in a dispensing direction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispenser which is simple in operation, attractive in appearance, and low in cost.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in connection with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed for purposes of illustration only, and not as a definition of the limits of the invention for which reference should be made to the appending claims.